Hora muerta
by Vistoria
Summary: /UA/ Le arrebataban la esperanza, la culpa se la tragaba y era demasiado ciega para no ver el rostro desfigurado de amor con que él la protegia.
1. Reunión de nubes de tormenta

La serie **Naruto** y sus personajes son invención de se creador **Masashi Kishimoto**.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

.

.:**H**ora **m**uerta:.

.

* * *

**1.-** _Reunión de nubes de tormenta._

No le dolía, de verdad. Ya no podía dolerle. Y en caso que llegara a hacerlo no sería capaz de darse cuenta. Estaba ya tan acostumbrada al dolor que simplemente sufrir un poco más no la alteraba; no lograba percibirlo. Su vida se construía en base al dolor.

Estaba triste, siempre estaba triste, eso sí lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era por qué era dominada por aquella nostalgia (aunque secretamente sí lo hacía, sólo que no le gustaba reconocerlo) por qué la sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios con la misma rapidez que tardaban sus comisuras en elevarse. No quería sonreír, se forzaba a hacerlo, sólo para mantenerlos tranquilos, para asegurarles que estaba bien, que seguía en pie a pesar de todo, que no estaba triste, que su alegría era mayor a cualquier problema que pudiese traerle la vida, para convencer a todo aquel que verdaderamente no estaba interesado en su situación, para amarrarse de la falsa felicidad que había creado; para aferrarse tan fuerte a ella que lograra elevarse como si estuviese sostenida de un globo y fuera lejos, allá arriba, muy lejos, para finalmente llorar, encontrar las lágrimas pérdidas, esas que olvidó derramar, las mismas que se negaban a salir por sus ojos incluso cuando se dejaba ahogar por el dolor, cuando miraba el punto fijo y seguía encontrando nada.

Cuando recordaba que estaba _tan_ vacía.

Estaba sola y ya no recordaba desde cuándo; sola, triste y hueca. Lastimada, herida y tan sola que llegaba a ahogarse de miedo. Le faltaba la mitad del alma; se la habían arrebatado cruelmente entre lágrimas, gritos y un insano dolor. La vio partir y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Se la quitaron, _oh maldita vida_, le quitaron todo y la forzaron a empezar de nuevo. No le preguntaron si quería hacerlo, la obligaron a hacerlo, sin dejarla llorar, sin poder ahogarse en su dolor y tristeza, no le dieron ninguna otra alternativa. Por eso ya no dolía, no sabía reconocer cuando el sufrimiento aumentaba.

Mantenía la sonrisa pegada al rostro, estaba acostumbrada a sonreír. Alguna vez su sonrisa fue autentica, verdadera; sonreía porque le nacía hacerlo, ahora era un escudo, un reflejo autómata que hacía olvidar las preguntas de quienes sólo sentían curiosidad, la máscara perfecta que tranquilizaba a cualquiera. El gesto perfecto para esconder todo, para olvidarlo, para fruncir el ceño mirándose al espejo y no reconocerse ¿_quién es ella_? Pero no importaba, la sonrisa ahuyentaba cualquier cosa, era su arma definitiva, la que convencía al resto menos a la Tenten que se reflejaba frente a ella ¿Quién era la mujer con los ojos sin vida?

Fue feliz, muy feliz, en algún momento de su vida que ya no recordaba. Dudaba de sí la felicidad que había sentido en aquellos años era auténtica, por más que la rememoraba no podía dejarse embargar por la emoción que expresaban sus recuerdos; era como estar viviendo memorias ajenas, como si la ella no fuese ella y quizás eso era cierto: ya no era la misma Tenten de antes, ésa estaba muerta, murió aquel día y junto a ella todos lo bueno que pudo tener su vida. _Oh la obligaron_, ella no quería seguir viviendo y la obligaron a hacerlo, y ahora se mantenía firme, en pie, esperando, ansiando, _ése_ momento. Sabía que llegaría. Pronto.

Se aferraba a los sentimientos que creía sentir, utilizaba todas sus fuerzas en pretender vehementemente que aquello que sentía era de verdad; que se había enamorado, que su risa otra vez alteraba la tranquilidad, que su sonrisa era autentica y radiante, que la alegría y orgullo producido por sus niños era genuino, pero todo se iba tan rápido. _¡Oh mierda!_ Desaparecían, todos sus sentimientos y emociones eran olvidados, se extinguían sin que ella se diese cuenta y volvía el vacío, a sentirse hueca, intranquila, sola y muy, muy triste. Ni siquiera era capaz de llorar, las lágrimas se habían secado después de ése día, lloró tanto que se quedó seca. Vacía y seca.

Sonrió frente al espejo y por unos segundos estuvo convencida que vio rastros de autenticidad en su sonrisa. Lo único verdadero que tenía en ese momento de su vida era lo que crecía dentro de ella; la vida que crecía en su útero. Quizá había sido un error, un descuido, una mala jugada del cruel destino que tanto parecía odiarla, pero los motivos no importaban porque era real y la posibilidad lograba crear algo en que aferrarse para continuar. Pronto estaría junto a ella, que ya no estaría sola, que dejaría de ser sólo la triste Tenten, que habría alguien más junto a ella, que la acompañaría y brindaría calidez a sus días, que daría todo de sí para cuidarlo y protegerlo y tal vez renacería, dejaría de sentirse tan sola, triste y vacía, que la alegría florecería como lo hacían las flores en primavera, que las nubes se disiparían y el sol escondido por años alumbraría otra vez. No le importaba si el padre de aquella criatura no quería estar con ella ni con el bebé que ambos crearon, ya no le interesaban sus insultos el día en que le comunicó su nuevo estado, ni la humillación ni la furia de él, no le importaba que él la hubiese culpado de haberse embarazado a propósito sólo para atarlo, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que Neji haya sido sólo otra persona pasajera en su vida; nada, absolutamente nada podía concernirle. Estaba sola, sí, y ese bebé sería únicamente de ella. Su esperanza.

Estaba un poco embarazada, sólo un poco, a penas y tenía dos meses, aún faltaban unos cuantos para que la pequeña luciérnaga que crecía en su interior estuviese a su lado revoloteando y alumbrando. Pero el tiempo era lo de menos, ya había esperado mucho para encontrar una nueva razón y un par de meses no serían larga espera, no para ella. Había logrado soñar de nuevo una vez que la turbación inicial a recibir la noticia y comunicársela a quien era el progenitor se calmó, ahora volvía a ilusionarse, a crear posibles realidades, sueños de los que no quería despertar. Se aferraba a ello, a su esperanza, a la salvación, a la sanación de su única gran herida. Quería creerlo; añoraba encontrar en el ser viviente que crecía en su vientre la salvación.

Existían otros bálsamos que ayudarían a facilitar el paso del tiempo. Sonrisas y carcajadas que la alegrarían por instantes; calidez infantil de cariño incondicional hacía ella, confianza, risas y amparo: sus niños del colegio serían todo aquello, le darían todo eso y más. Siempre le gustaron los niños, mucho, encontraba en ellos la sinceridad, la inocencia y el cariño incondicional del que las personas adultas carecían. Estaba segura que nadie podría entregar un amor tan absoluto como los niños, era una verdadera lástima que crecieran, creciéramos. Una sincera lástima. Por eso desde pequeña deseó ser profesora de primaria, porque aparte de entregar conocimientos quería engendrar en los niños la sinceridad; mantener lo máximo posible su incondicional inocencia, la particularidad de una mente de infante; Tenten quería ayudar a formar mejores personas, de esas que eran auténticas y felices, que se esforzaban por serlo, aquella a las que no les mataban la mitad del alma como a ella.

Hubo también otro bálsamo, uno menos sanador que terminó por aumentar su dolor, hacer más grande la herida aunque si lo miraba a futuro, ése bálsamo tal vez le había entregado la cura total, la salvación; ése bálsamo fue el que puso la mitad de la creación en su vientre.

Neji Hyūga le devolvió el calor a su cuerpo, la hizo sentir que todavía podía sentir, logró que su sangre hirviera dentro de sus venas, que su cuerpo se encendiera y estallara: explotará. Despertó el ardiente volcán que dormitaba en su interior, ése que ella creía inactivo para siempre, la hizo rozar la entrada al cielo con la punta de los dedos y luego la llevó al infierno en donde todos su pasionales demonios se presentaron, y Tenten rogó por quedarse allí abajo, por disfrutar, por seguir liberando aquella inacabable lujuria que sólo él había logrado despertar. Le entregó su cuerpo y él supo satisfacerla, estaba segura que Neji también le entregó todo de sí y ella se ocupó en saciar también el libido de aquel insaciable hombre. Se encontraron y se satisficieron; se absorbieron hasta el cansancio.

Neji la ayudó a olvidar, por momentos, como siempre el pasado dejó de perseguirla. Pero él tampoco logró sanarla; no le podía devolver el trozo de alma que le faltaba.

Fue más de una año de no relación _¡Oh mierda! ¡Un año!_ Nunca los unió una relación sentimental, siempre fue sólo sexo, quizás amantes llegaron a ser en algún momento, compartieron unos cuantos desayunos y otras tantas cenas, a escondidas, en el departamento de alguno de los dos, pero nunca nada más que aquello, ninguno lo quería ni necesitaba, sólo utilizaban sus cuerpos buscando objetivos privados, tranquilidad y placer, mucho placer. No necesitaban amor; Tenten no era capaz de sentirlo y Neji era un ser demasiado extraño que sólo se quería a sí mismo, o al menos eso creía ella, no lo sabía, en realidad no conocía mucho de él a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos se limitaron a compartir un par de conversaciones, risas, besos y sexo. Cuando Tenten se dio cuenta que estaba follando con un casi desconocido sintió el terror de estar cayendo nuevamente en lo mismo, pero al instante supo que no era igual, había algo diferente, quizás el hecho que ella ya estaba rota y Neji nunca podría destrozarla más. Se limitó a conocer lo esencial: su profesión, de su trabajo, su edad, _veintiséis,_ la misma que ella. Se conocieron por casualidad un día del que no recordaba el número exacto dentro del mes cuando ella asistió a la casa de Hinata quien era su compañera de trabajo en la escuela, una de las pocas personas a las que consideraba su amiga (no sabía si realmente era su amiga, quería creerlo, se albergaba en el pensamiento que todavía podía entregar amistad incondicional) y Neji resultó ser el primo de ésta. Era una cena entre amigos en la cual también estaba el novio de Hinata: Naruto. Fue un ambiente distendido en donde abundó la conversación y las risas de momentos (otros dos bálsamos necesarios para Tenten) en donde Neji participó realmente poco. Después de aquella noche, se lo topó por casualidad un par de veces a la salida del colegio y en un corto periodo de tiempo estaban teniendo sexo como dementes.

En la vida de Tenten todo tenía que acabar en algún momento, por muy bueno que esto fuera, y su no relación con Neji Hyūga no sería la excepción. Ella tomaba anticonceptivos desde hacía años; empezó siendo una adolescente que necesitaba normalizar su periodo menstrual y luego los siguió utilizando una vez que inició su vida sexual. Luego de aquello y de pasar un buen periodo de abstinencia, continuó tomándolos simplemente porque estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, era regular, nunca los olvidaba y aun así quedó embarazada. Su ginecólogo no supo explicarlo, sólo se encogió de hombros diciendo que a veces en ocasiones los métodos anticonceptivos fallaban y esa fue toda la explicación que tuvo que tragarse y con la cual conformarse. Al contárselo a Neji este literalmente estalló de rabia. La insultó hasta hartarse, lo más suave que le dijo era una estúpida, luego la acusó de querer amarrarlo con ese hijo y le dejó bien en claro que él no quería hijos y que nunca se haría cargo del bastardo que ella llevaba en el vientre. Dio por finalizada la discusión diciendo que todo entre ellos se acababa y que no quería volver a verla nunca más. Tenten tomó sus cosas asegurándole con orgullo y rabia que nunca más en su vida sabría de ella. Lo abandonó, tal como él quería.

La pequeña mujer estaba convencida que no se merecía absolutamente nada, que por todas las cosas que había hecho no podía recibir nada bueno, que debía olvidarse de la felicidad y conformarse con la mitad de alma que le quedaba y con sentimientos falsos a los cuales aferrarse, los que desaparecían en un parpadeo, o un soplo de viento. Sentimientos que sólo generaban más vacío y soledad. Tristeza que amparaba su dañado corazón y sólo con ella debía vivir, afortunadamente ya había aprendido a hacerlo y no necesitaba nada más que las situaciones bálsamos de su vida; la risa alegre e infantil de sus pequeños, la amistad de Hinata, el amor que profesó a Neji y la esperanza que crecía en su vientre. Sólo eso era lo que tenía, debía aprender a utilizarlo a su favor y obviamente después de cuatro años había aprendido a hacerlo. Se cobijaba en lo escaso, en la mentira, en los recuerdos. Se calentaba con las nubes oscuras que se cernían sobre ella, esas misma que anunciaban una pronta tempestad. Otra más.

Tomó su bolso, las llaves y salió de su departamento rumbo a la escuela en donde la esperaba otra dosis del bálsamo que menguaba su dolor.

* * *

_¡Mierda!_

_Lo sé, lo sé... debería estar actualizando otras historias, pero aún no he podido terminar los capítulos que debería subir. En realidad no he podido terminar nada. _

_Las ideas han invadido mi cabeza y no sé exactamente cuántas historias he comenzado a escribir en el último tiempo, pero son varias. Todas sin concluir._

_Entre esas ideas surgió ésta que al principio sería un one shot de varias escenas, pero se me ocurrió que mejor lo dividiría en capítulos así mismo como planeaba dividirlo en el original (que sería muy largo) sólo por el gusto de dejarles en la intriga (?)_

_Espero que hayan surgido interrogantes sobre la situación y ansias de saber más. Desde ya les anticipo que serán capítulos cortos, unos más que otros e irán desde la perspectiva de los dos protagonistas, es decir, el siguiente será de Neji. Son situaciones y pensamientos específicos._

_Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado y ya saben entre más reviews más rápido la continuación. Se los juro. (Sí, es chantaje y extorción, ¡quiero muchos reviews! ¡De verdad!) Así que ya saben... comenten si quieren más :D_


	2. Luz de sol

2.- _Luz de sol._

Salió del edificio de Tribunales sintiéndose satisfecho por su desempeño en el caso que finalmente había concluido después de meses de investigación, audiencias, resoluciones y un veredicto favorable para su cliente. Demostró con creces que era un excelente abogado.

Observó el cielo oscurecido por nubes grises que anunciaban estallar en cosa de minutos en enérgicas precipitaciones, acompañadas de fuertes ráfagas de viento que remecían las ramas desnudas de los árboles colindantes al edificio. Caminó directo al estacionamiento en busca de su automóvil y de pronto una extraña añoranza lo invadió. Extrañaba el sol que calentaba sus días, que los iluminaba, sus huesos se volvían polvo y su piel estaba fría, sin vida. Precisaba el sol. Mucho. Él se encargó de alejar al sol de su vida.

Meció la cabeza intentado apartar esos pensamientos de su mente para luego subirse a su vehículo, insertó la llave en la cerradura y el motor rugió. Pronto estaba conduciendo por las calles de la ciudad en dirección al Bufete en el que trabajaba.

Era un abogado que luchaba en ser reconocido por sus capacidades y no por su apellido. Ser el único hijo de Hizashi Hyūga no resultaba fácil cuando su progenitor era un reconocido e importante abogado del distrito, y por qué no decirlo, del país entero, famoso por su tenacidad, su elocuencia, su desempeño y los resultados favorables que tenía incluso en los casos más complicados. Él tenía que llenar unos pantalones muy grandes, cumplir con las expectativas que todo el mundo creaba sobre él aun sin conocerlo, el simple hecho de ser un Hyūga significaba que debía triunfar, ser grande, desempañarse a la perfección en su disciplina, ser reconocido y admirado: perfecto. A veces Neji odiaba ser un Hyūga.

En ocasiones cuando sus pensamientos se arrebataban, cuando se cansaba de luchar ―sólo por unos instantes― cuando su vida lo abrumaba y su apellido significaba un peso insoportable, envidiaba a su prima Hinata. Ella que siempre había sido tímida y receptiva de malos tratos por parte de su padre, acusándola de ser una deshonra para la familia, se había cansado un día de las imposiciones y con voz firme y decidida se enfrentó a su progenitor negándose a estudiar una carrera profesional que no le gustaba. Simplemente se paró, tomó aire y con su blanquecino rostro serio y sus ojos llenos de decisión, miró a su padre y le dijo que ella no estudiaría medicina; que no quería ser doctora, que odiaba los hospitales, la sangre y la muerte, que no le gustaba ver sufrir a las personas y que jamás podría realizar una operación sin desmayarse. Le señaló a su padre que ella sería profesora y que le importaba una mierda lo que él pensara o quisiera. Luego abandonó la sala dejando a su progenitor boquiabierto sin ser capaz de rebatirle. Jamás lo hizo.

Desde ese momento Neji envidió a Hinata, porque se impuso a lo que el resto esperaba de ella aferrándose a sus sueños, decidió enfrentarse a cualquiera que se negara a que cumpliera sus objetivos y fue la única persona de la familia entera a la que el apellido Hyūga le sobraba. Su prima no se esforzó en cumplir las expectativas de otros, sino que las propias. Algo que él jamás había podido hacer. Claramente su situación era diferente, su padre nunca le atribuyó ser abogado, siempre lo motivó a hacer lo que quisiera hacer, a cumplir sus sueños, pero Neji desde joven sintió la necesidad de ser grande, un orgullo para los Hyūga y en algún momento de su adolescencia supo que su destino estaba en convertirse en abogado como su progenitor y ser tan famoso, admirado y respetado como él. Incluso si sus sueños decían los contrario, aun cuando en su cabeza se formaran millares de ideas que plasmaba en cuadernos y su alma rogara por mostrarlas al mundo; maravillar a las personas con su imaginación, sumergirlas junto a él en ese mundo de fantasía que podía ser vivido a través de las palabras, incluso cuando su sueño más profundo fuese convertirse en escritor él decidió ser abogado, a pesar de odiar las mentiras y el engaño, a sabiendas que aquella profesión siempre estaría rodeada de una de las cosas que más detestaba de la vida, Neji tomó la decisión y se falló a sí mismo, renunció a sus sueños sólo para cumplir las expectativas que el resto tenía sobre su persona. Se engañó creyendo que era lo mejor transformándose así en un mentiroso. Y él se odiaba por ello.

Ya no había marcha atrás, él trazó su destino y ahora debía esforzarse por mantenerlo, por cumplir lo que se había propuesto, aunque estuviese oscuro, aunque no fuese feliz, aunque permanentemente lloviera y se encargara de renunciar al sol que calentó su alma, la luz que iluminó el permanente gris en que se envolvió su realidad.

Tenten fue para él la luz del sol, la que iluminó sus días y calentó su cuerpo; quien lo hizo feliz.

Fue gracias a su prima que la conoció. Hinata lo invitó a cenar un día y él estuvo tentado a negarse porque no le apetecía pasar una velada en compañía del escandaloso novio de ésta, pero finalmente terminó aceptando porque ya se había negado en muchas oportunidades y llevaba tiempo sin ver a Hinata. Cuando llegó se encontró que no serían tres sino cuatro, siendo su atención totalmente atraída por la mujer castaña de ojos grandes que ayudaba a su prima a terminar la cena. Durante las presentaciones supo su nombre y que era una profesora que trabajaba en el mismo colegio que Hinata. No fue capaz de disimular el interés que surgió en él al ver a aquella mujer. Nunca tuvo un patrón ni preferencia por ningún tipo de mujer en específico, y a pesar que Tenten no era poseedora de una belleza exuberante, Neji simplemente se sintió encandilado por ella. Era bastante más baja que él, tenía los ojos de un color café bastante común que sin duda a él le parecieron únicos, poseía un rostro infantil y risueño, una risa escandalosa y una sonrisa deslumbrante intensificada por los dos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas y que siempre estaba acompañada de sus ojos, no era en extremo delgada y su cuerpo estaba adornado por un perfecto par de tetas bastante grandes, tal cual le gustaban. Se imaginó perdido entre ellas y supo de inmediato que tenía que follársela.

Ella lo calentaba, mucho, desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Tenten se encogió de hombros desinteresada y aceptó la condición de llevar sólo una relación basada en el sexo. Luego de interceptarla en un par de ocasiones a la salida de la escuela inventando excusas patéticas sobre su prima, unos cuantos cafés y conversaciones banales, la mujer tomó la decisión de invitarlo a su departamento diciéndole que debían acabar de una vez por todas con el asunto y follarse hasta por los ojos tal como ambos deseaban. Neji no se hizo de rogar y aceptó intentando parecer desinteresado aunque nunca en su vida se había visto tan necesitado, ansioso y caliente por una mujer. El Sátiro escondido en su interior fue libre al encontrarse con su Ninfa perfecta y al terminar la primera jornada de sexo, él supo de inmediato que eso no le bastaría, que necesitaba mucho más de ella, que le urgía perderse una y otra vez entre aquellas piernas… porque era libre, así se sintió. Tenten le entregó algo desconocido, un no sé qué que no sabía que buscaba o necesitaba, más aún cuando ella aceptó reunirse únicamente para el sexo, supo que esa mujer no esperaba nada de él, no le exigía nada. Y una parte de Neji se limitó a amarla un poco por ello.

Con el tiempo su necesidad de ella fue en aumento y el sexo ya no le bastaba, quería más. Quería risas y caricias, conversaciones y miradas, silencio y compañía; quería estar junto a Tenten más horas durante el día, pero cuando insinuaba algo ella parecía no entender y tampoco demostraba mucho interés en verlo más que por las noches en las cenas que él forzó o los desayunos obligados que creo. En algún momento de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos ―que fue un año y cuatro meses― se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de una desconocida, que Tenten hablaba poco y nada de ella, sobre todo de su pasado, que tenía ojos tristes y a veces la sonrisa abandonaba su boca, la risa ya no rompía la calma ni era acompañada por el brillo de sus ojos tan bonitos. En algún momento supo que ella estaba dañada, muy lastimada por algo de lo que él no sabía mucho, ni siquiera sabía mucho sobre su vida, pero la amaba como jamás antes había amado a una mujer porque ella no quería ni esperaba nada de él… y tampoco lo amaba.

Aprovechó que la lluvia había decidido darle un poco de tregua a las personas y que las nubes se recargaban para una nueva dosis de precipitaciones, para salir del Bufete _Hyūga y asociados_ en busca de un café que le permitiera amenizar su tarde y tomar un poco de aire fresco para distraerse, estar todo el día sumergido en problemas ajenos era realmente agotador. Iría caminando porque sería ridículo ir en automóvil cuando la cafetería estaba a media cuadra.

Iba de vuelta con el vaso de café más grande que ofrecía la tienda en su mano cuando a una distancia no muy lejana vio caminar en dirección a él a la mujer que fue el sol que extinguió. Caminaba a paso lento con la mirada alzada y perdida, realmente parecía no estar viendo, se desplazaba por inercia. Neji se detuvo manteniéndose en la misma posición a sabiendas que, si sus cálculos no fallaban, ella transitaba por su misma ruta así que chocaría con él y confirmaría sus suposiciones sobre la sumisión en la que parecía estar Tenten.

―Lo siento ―fue todo lo que dijo ella cuando sus hombros se estrellaron fuertemente. Y siguió caminando como si nada.

Al joven Hyūga le bastó observarla un mísero segundo a los ojos para saber que ella no lo había reconocido, quizá ni siquiera lo vio realmente. Volteó el rostro para seguir mirándola hasta que la perdió entre la muchedumbre, instantes después la melancolía de los recuerdos lo invadió.

"_¡Se acabó! Lo de nosotros se acabó. No quiero volver a saber de ti o el bastardo que llevas en el vientre."_

Las distintas tonalidades de café que poseían sus ojos destellaron matándolo en un instante de arrepentimiento. _"No te preocupes Neji, no volverás a saber de mí en tu miserable vida."_

Tenten estaba cumpliendo lo prometido a cabalidad y era consciente que sólo era su culpa.

Nada más decir aquellas crueles palabras se había arrepentido hasta la muerte. Quiso remediarlo pero ella ya se había marchado. Quiso culpar al impacto de recibir aquella noticia, a no estar preparado para ser padre, a que no esperaba algo como aquello cuando él estaba al tanto que ella tomaba la píldora y que el sexo era seguro. Quiso golpearse a sí mismo hasta matarse cuando su reacción debería haber sido otra, cuando su autocontrol se arrebataba y las emociones estallaban. Supo en un ínfimo segundo que las palabras que surgieron de su boca ni siquiera las pensó, pero se lastimaba aún más al darse cuenta que de alguna forma u otra si las pronunció fue por algo, aunque no sabía qué. Sabía que se había encargado de mandar todo al carajo, que Tenten no lo perdonaría y que nuevamente no habría sol en sus días. Ella se fue llevándose la luz que le otorgó.

Porque aquella mujer de desordenado cabello castaño y ojos de distintas tonalidades de un mismo color lo hizo feliz de una manera que ignoraba, lo enamoró a lo desconocido y las expectativas, al anhelo de querer más, de buscar la causa de aquellos ojos tristes, de querer sanar la herida tan profunda que los causaba, brindarle la misma luminosidad que ella le otorgó a su vida.

La buscó para rogarle por el perdón, insistió hasta el cansancio, pero desistió cuando luego de dos semanas una voz le informó que el número de celular al que tanto llamaba ya no existía, cuando después de golpear arduamente la puerta nunca se abrió, cuando luego de haberla interceptado a la salida del colegio sus piernas se negaban a moverse y debía conformarse con verla partir sin que Tenten supiera que él estaba ahí, buscándola, intentando explicar su descontrol, su error, necesitando que lo perdonara, queriendo decirle que la amaba a pesar de no saber de su pasado, que se había enamorado de lo que ella le entregaba mucho más allá del sexo; era algo en ella que le indicaba que necesitaba tanto del amor como él, que ambos le temían a la soledad. Pero había pasado un mes y seguían separados.

No sabía cómo, ni dónde o cuándo, pero volverían a estar juntos, los tres, porque Neji Hyūga cumplía con lo que se proponía y por primera vez desde siempre, estar junto a Tenten era algo que realmente soñaba.

Luego de una semana de habérsela encontrado en la calle y torturándose a diario con aquella mirada que no le otorgó, con los ojos vacíos y carentes de recuerdos, con noches llenas de insomnio y mal dormir al sólo pensar que Tenten realmente lo había eliminado de su vida, decidió que era momento de reiniciar la búsqueda del perdón, que debía volver a insistir antes que realmente ella lo relegara.

Esperó pacientemente a la salida del colegio a que la hora del termino de la jornada laboral llegara. Vio salir a varios de los profesores e incluso a su prima quien se quedó junto a la reja en lo que supuso sería esperar a Naruto, pero Tenten no salió. Ansioso declinó por terminar con su espera e inventar alguna excusa tonta que le permitiera obtener información a través de Hinata. Bajó de su automóvil y cruzó la calle para encontrarse con la mujer que se refugiaba de la lluvia con un paraguas.

―¡Nii-san! ―exclamó ella contrariada al reconocerlo―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Pasaba por el sector y se me ocurrió aprovechar para saludarte… hace días que no nos vemos ―su voz sonó lo suficientemente convincente además de incluir cierta verdad en sus palabras―. ¿Esperas a Naruto?

―Sí ―afirmó sonriendo levemente―. Quedamos en que hoy pasaría por mí…

―¿Y tú amiga? ―no podía soportar más la ansiedad, necesitaba saber de Tenten―. ¿No te acompaña?

Los ojos de Hinata se turbaron y una expresión triste se instaló en su rostro. ―Tenten no está… ella no vendrá a trabajar por un tiempo, está en…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar cuando el sonido de una llamada entrante en el celular de su primo la interrumpió. Neji hizo una señal con el dedo para que lo esperara y contestó su teléfono.

―Padre ―dijo a modo de saludo.

―Hijo ¿dónde estás? Te necesito urgente… hay un nuevo caso que quiero que tomes ―se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea―. ¿Puedes venir ahora?

―Voy saliendo para allá ―respondió antes de cortar la llamada―. Lo siento Hinata… tengo que irme. Envíale saludos de mi parte a tú amiga… Adiós.

―Lo intentaré ―susurró la joven Hyūga viendo a su primo alejarse y subirse rápidamente a su auto.

Volvió a fracasar en su intento de encontrarla, pero no desistiría otra vez. Una nueva duda que lo llenó de pánico se instaló en su cerebro ¿Dónde estaba Tenten?

Rogaba al cielo, a la lluvia y las nubes que la albergaban que ella no se hubiese marchado, que realmente no hubiese desaparecido de su vida para siempre.

* * *

_Bueno... dije que esperaba muchos reviews para incentivar la escritura de la continuación de la historia, lo cual no sucedió y fue un golpe bastante duro, porque si de por sí siempre hay pocos comentarios en mis Neji/Tenten (comparados con otras historias) nunca había tenido tan pocos... realmente fue desmotivador._

_En fin... gracias por leer (si es que alguien lee) y espero les haya gustado. _

_Decidí terminar pronto con esta historia a pesar del poco interés que generó ya que me di cuenta que en poco tiempo más ya no podré escribir._


	3. Cincuenta y nueve minutos con

Capítulo especialmente dedicado a **Divinemoustache**.

* * *

3.- _Cincuenta y nueve minutos con cincuenta y nueve segundos._

En la oscuridad ―esa que siempre era interminable― la misma que la consumía y la absorbía robándole el oxígeno de la sangre, las ganas de vivir, su sonrisa e incluso las lágrimas, en toda esa inmensa oscuridad que era su vida surgió una luz pequeña, difusa, que se perdía con el parpadeo, que la rodeaba embelesándola. Una luciérnaga.

Danzaba a su alrededor iluminando la oscuridad, ahuyentaba la soledad y devolvía la sonrisa a su rostro, los recuerdos dejaban de ser grises y la esperanza se instalaba en el pecho. Tenten (_cree_) vuelve a ser feliz y la inútil sensación de llorar perenne que tenía arraigada en los ojos, en la nariz, en el corazón se esfuma como lo hace el humo de un cigarrillo al aire libre. Quiere reír a carcajadas sonoras y destruir la tranquilidad que se asoma por la esquina, perseguir corriendo a la luciérnaga que cada vez se aleja más, pero ésta desaparece y la oscuridad es nuevamente insoportable.

La abandona, como todos lo han hecho.

Hubo un tiempo, casi toda su vida, desde que era pequeña y empezó a asistir a la escuela, que existió una mejor amiga, de esas que todas las niñas desean y que duran para siempre. Temari no duró para siempre, la abandonó dejándole sobre sus hombros el enorme peso de la culpa y el desamparo. Estaba convencida que su mejor amiga murió por su culpa y los demás también lo pensaban. Incluso él, quien se encargó de vengar su dolor infinito y la tristeza.

Se conocieron cuando entraron al kínder, tenían cinco años y los ojos llenos de inocencia. No recordaba muchos detalles de aquel periodo pero su padre alguna vez le contó que al principio no se llevaban bien y muchas veces debió presentarse al colegio porque su pequeña retoña se había peleado (infantes, inocentes, no saben de una verdadera pelea) con su compañerita de clases. Su progenitor nunca supo explicarle cómo después de aquellas rencillas de niñas se hicieron inseparables. Hasta ése día. El primero de tres.

Tres días que nunca olvidaría.

Crecieron juntas, se desarrollaron y se acompañaron siempre. Eran parecidas pero demasiado diferentes, lo que las convertía en las mejores amigas.

A diferencia de ella, Temari era alta y estilizada, con un par de piernas torneadas y largas, un lindo trasero de corazón (de esos de revista y películas porno) y un cuerpo hecho a mano. Tenía el cabello más feo que Tenten hubiese visto en su vida; un inocente cabello víctima del oxidante y el color blondo, rubio al extremo de ser como un amarillo pato, pajoso y destruido por su poseedora. La mujer castaña siempre se lo sacaba en cara y se burlaba (le advertía) que si seguía decolorándoselo a ese nivel quedaría calva, pero a Temari no le importaba porque feo y todo, era suyo, su estilo, su sello único. Tenten la admiraba por ello.

Ambas alcanzaron una edad ―relativa, aún eran adolescentes― en que se dieron cuenta que debían ser únicas. Eran diferentes, mucho, sobretodo físicamente, pero al ir creciendo siempre juntas habían llegado a compartir muchos gustos: música, libros, películas, incluso algo de vestimenta, pero no siempre, no todos. Temari era naturalmente sexy y tenía el estilo y la apariencia de toda una "_rockera" _ruda y sensual_. _Por su parte Tenten y a pesar de tener preferencia musical mucho más "agresiva" que su mejor amiga ―la rubia escuchaba rock, la castaña se inclinaba más por el amplio género del metal― seguía poseyendo cara de _"hippie_" como constantemente se burlaba la del cabello pajoso. Era algo así como un sello personal que tenía muy arraigado incluso si se esforzaba por ocultar; estaba quizás en su cabello exótico e indomable, o en los accesorios que acompañaban su vestimenta, en la forma de su rostro, en su mirada, en _algo_ de ella, y a pesar que ambas intentaron descubrirlo ―para cambiarlo, suprimirlo, ocultarlo― nunca lograron dar con ése algo de Tenten que provocaba las burlas constantes de su mejor amiga. Eran así; así crecieron, en aquello se habían convertido ―después cambiaron, un poco, eran así― fueron diferentes pero únicas, porque ninguna de las dos quiso seguir a la muchedumbre, a la moda que seguían sus compañeras de escuela. Querían ser únicas porque así se sentían, porque necesitaban serlo.

Disparejas desde siempre: la alta y la baja, la rubia y la castaña, la de ojos verdes y la de ojos café, la "rockera" y la "hippie", las chicas de preparatoria que tenían pocas amigas y preferían la amistad de los hombres, las que espantaban al mundo cuando reían. Eran Temari y Tenten, las mejores amigas.

Pero se acabó, como todo en la vida de Tenten. Su amiga la abandonó y fue su culpa; ella la mató.

Siempre tuvo tendencia a la autodestrucción y cuando entró a la universidad se encomendó a sí misma conocer todo aquello que la mayoría de edad le otorgaba. Su fiel amiga también quiso acompañarla y conocer, aunque Temari lo hizo siempre con más mesura (_y después_) conocedora de su límite y su conciencia era siempre ella la que cuidaba de Tenten cuando ésta llegaba al punto de la inconsciencia etílica.

Juntas tuvieron su primera borrachera épica, juntas probaron las drogas, tuvieron sexo de una noche con desconocidos para reír juntas de sus travesuras al día siguiente mientras compartían un café ―y una aspirina― burlándose de la intimidad de los detalles. Lloraron juntas, se enamoraron y compartieron cada secreto de sus vidas; eran una, hermanas, mejores amigas de esas de verdad.

Tenten no tenía límites, no los conocía, terminó de perderlos luego de enterarse del engaño de su primer y único novio (hasta ése momento).

Kankurou era el hermano de su mejor amiga ―el segundo de tres― un año menor que ella y su primer amor. Se conocían desde pequeños por obvias razones ―Tenten prácticamente estaba pegada a Temari y viceversa― y en algún momento de la adolescencia, luego de constantes coqueteos, besos a escondidas ―de su amiga, siempre de su amiga― miradas, sonrisas y necesidad, ambos decidieron hacerse novios. En realidad había sido Kankuro quien decidió finalmente declararse y pedirle formalmente que fuesen novios. Tenten sabía que el hermano de su mejor amiga estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía tiempo y ella decidió que debía darse la oportunidad de enamorarse. Temari sólo rió cuando ambos se lo contaron.

Ella tenía dieciséis y él quince cuando empezaron. Veinte y diecinueve respectivamente cuando la castaña supo que su amado novio ―sí, lo amaba, se enamoró― la engañaba desde hacía meses.

Llegado ese punto su autocompasión y la tendencia a la destrucción llegó a un nivel alto ―no el máximo, ese vendría después― por lo que se emborrachó hasta perder la capacidad de recordar. Despertó con la cabeza partiéndose en mil pedazos, desnuda y abrazada por un desconocido. El primero de una seguidilla.

Obviamente Temari estuvo de su lado. Ella tampoco sabía del engaño de su hermano para con su mejor amiga por lo que cuando Tenten le contó su reciente descubrimiento la rubia se encargó de hacer pagar a su pequeño hermano. Y a pesar que la castaña nunca lo supo, Gaara, el hermano menor de Temari, también le reclamó a Kankuro, la defendió, porque en ese momento, en aquellos días, todo iba bien y el hermano menor de su amiga, a pesar de ser extraño y solitario sentía algo por ella, pero nadie lo sabía. Se enterarían después, con el tiempo, en los días grises, cuando Tenten se empezó a odiar a sí misma y Gaara transformó su amor en odio, el más puro, ese que sale de las entrañas; sincero y doloroso, que nubla la visión y tensa los músculos; el visceral que nace del alma y termina en sangre.

Los hermanos de Tenten también tomaron parte del asunto por más que ella les rogó que no hicieran nada no logró convencerlos, pero nunca fue tanto, sólo la venganza de dos hermanos sobreprotectores que han visto sufrir por el engaño del primer amor a su única hermana. No fue tanto, casi nada.

Lo peor estaba por venir y como siempre fue su culpa.

En ese entonces Temari también tenía novio. Se llamaba Shikamaru y era menor que ellas, fumaba mucho para su edad y poseía un intelecto deslumbrante a pesar de ser un completo vago. Al igual que ella, su mejor amiga también sufrió por un cruel engaño ―con otra rubia, natural y hermosa― se llamaba Ino y la conocieron bajo el apelativo de mejor amiga de quien entonces era novio de Temari. Cuando se enteraron de la verdad, Tenten tomó cartas en el asunto utilizando todos sus conocimientos en artes marciales y peleas callejeras ―era violenta, a veces no lograba controlarse― y los hizo pagar a ambos por ser unos hijos de puta y hacer sufrir a su mejor a amiga, a su hermana.

A partir de ese momento juntas proclamaron odiar a los hombres para siempre.

El alcohol y las innumerables fiestas universitarias sirvieron de distracción. Había semanas ―no siempre, el dinero en ocasiones no las acompañaba― en que se emborrachaban de lunes a lunes. Temari conoció el sexo por mero placer, sin compromisos, con hombres que quizá nunca más vería ―Tenten ya lo conocía, le habían roto el corazón antes― y las drogas. Fue culpa de ella, de la castaña, ella ya estaba perdida (_desde mucho antes_) quien condujo a la perdición a su amiga; era ella la que no conocía límites, los había destruido, nunca le gustaron, pero Temari sí lo hacía y fue ella ―Tenten, la perdida― la encargada de llevar a la perdición a su amiga.

Estaba sola, en ocasiones se sentía así, casi siempre, no le gustaba la soledad y no conocía los motivos de aquello ―de todo, del dolor enfermizo y constante― así que sin ser consciente de su error, condujo a su amiga al desastre, al final. Nunca terminaría de culparse por aquello.

A Tenten le faltaba algo que no sabía qué era porque nunca fue capaz de percibirlo entre todo lo que tenía. Constantemente caía sola y odiaba al mundo (a todos, sin excepción) llorando escondida porque tenía un agujero en el pecho y la nostalgia constante de sólo llorar sin motivos, y a ella nunca le gustó la soledad pero cada vez se sentía más sola a pesar de estar tan acompañada (_de su padre, sus hermanos, de Temari…)_ pero odiaba aún más las lágrimas y éstas siempre se desbordaban por sus ojos, incapaz de controlarlas, de retenerlas, porque las emociones siempre la embargaban y se desbordaban y Tenten comprendió que no sabía sentir, que no podía lidiar con sus sentimientos.

Y se rompía, a pedazos, en trozos grandes que se trizaban y se volvían más pequeños, despedazada y sola porque ya no fue capaz de confiar en nadie (ni en su padre, ni en su hermano mayor, ni en Temari, menos aún en su mitad…) porque por momentos quería estar sola, muy sola, y luego gritaba incapaz de soportar el vacío que se la llevaba pero nunca era capaz de pedir ayuda. Al final, desde un día en que no se dio cuenta que era así (antes no lo era, fue feliz) no sabía cuándo empezó a romperse y caía, tan frágil y fácilmente que se odiaba, (demasiado) necesitando olvidar, tropezaba, caía (con estruendo y rodillas rasguñadas) y relegaba. De todo. De todos.

Estaba muy, pero muy drogada, con los ojos abiertos y desorbitados, su cerebro no procesaba nada más que la lejanía de todos. Recordaba el momento de estar sentada en el suelo, sobre una alfombra suave en la que enterraba los dedos y no muy lejos de ella estaba su amiga, también drogada. Temari ya había perdido los límites que siempre la caracterizaron y Tenten fue la culpable.

Desde ese día hasta la actualidad se había obligado a recordar ése momento, a revivirlo como si se tratara de un castigo, una tortura. Se obligaba a recordar cada detalle de ese preciso momento porque ella la vio caer y se rió creyendo (su cerebro no entendía, ella lo adormecía para que la soledad se fuera) que Temari sólo se había dormido. La llamó riendo estúpidamente porque en ese momento era una idiota, insistió y su amiga no se levantaba del sofá. No se acercó convencida que su mejor amiga simplemente había cedido al cansancio de una larga noche de juerga por lo que se recostó sobre la alfombra suave que la absorbía llevándose todo mucho más lejos. Reía, seguía haciéndolo hasta que se durmió.

Diariamente revivía ese recuerdo para no olvidar los detalles (obligó a su cerebro a recordar) para culparse y martirizarse creyendo que si tan sólo se hubiese levantado, si hubiese dejado de reír como una estúpida, si su cerebro estuviese atento, si la necesidad de destruirse y alejar la soledad, de adormecer su alma y sus sentimientos, si hubiese perdido el miedo a llorar, si hablara, si tantas cosas, Temari aún estaría viva.

Temari no dormía. Temari nunca despertó.

Y siempre sería su culpa.

Cuando abrió los ojos (con dificultad, los párpados le pesaban) se encontró con un techo blanco que no brillaba porque la penumbra estaba instalada en la habitación, le dolía cada molécula de su cuerpo y no podía moverse. El sonido molesto y constante trajo a su cerebro (enfermo, cansado y perdido) el Dèjá Vu de años atrás, después de aquel día, de la hora muerta en su vida, cuando despertó después de haber muerto, de llevar semanas muerta; cuando su corazón siguió latiendo a pesar que ella hubiese rogado para que no continuara haciéndolo.

Sus orbes se cerraron con fuerza y las lágrimas inminentes fluyeron de sus párpados cerrados, recorriendo el contorno de su sien hasta perderse en la raíz de su cabello.

No estaba tan adormecida, ni cansada, ni perdida como creía. Su cabeza fue capaz de reaccionar inmediatamente y saber exactamente dónde se encontraba, por qué y después de qué.

Seguía viva, Gaara había fallado nuevamente.

Siempre supo que él volvería, desde aquel día después de la hora muerta, cuando despertó en la UCI del hospital general de Pekín, cuando luego de mucha insistencia su abuelo finalmente le contó lo que había sucedido, las razones de por qué estaba en ese lugar y casi había muerto. Aunque quizás lo supo desde antes y no fue capaz de darse cuenta. Desde el funeral de su amiga, cuando los hermosos ojos aguamarina de Gaara ya no la miraban como siempre lo habían hecho, cuando percibió que nunca habría persona en el mundo que la odiara tanto como lo hacía el hermano menor de su mejor amiga. Esa que ella había matado.

―Tenten ―escuchó que la llamaba una voz masculina que se le hacía conocida, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos. No podía, no quería despertar―. Tenten por fin despertaste ―la voz le conmovió un poco el corazón debilitado que no quería latir.

Luego de algunos segundos su cerebro ordenó a sus ojos abrirse y terminar con la incertidumbre, necesitaba saber de quién era aquella voz que no alcanzaba a reconocer completamente y saber si sus ojos demostraban la misma preocupación que su tono.

Se sorprendió de encontrarse con los ojos oscuros como pozo sin fondo de quien era su vecino y al cual no veía desde hace meses. Sasuke Uchiha la miraba con desosiego, con anhelo y el corazón de Tenten volvió a estremecerse porque desde hacía muchos años que nadie se preocupaba visiblemente por ella, desde hacía mucho tiempo (ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez) alguien demostraba que necesitaba que ella volviese a abrir los ojos.

Nunca había visto a Sasuke de esa forma. Se conocían desde que ella llegó a vivir al mismo edificio que él, en el departamento de en frente para ser más exactos, hace años después que tuviese que escapar de su país natal, tiempo después (_no mucho, no pudo darse el lujo de esperar_) de la hora muerta. Si lo pensaba también podía considerarlo su amigo, aunque a veces olvidara a quienes la rodeaban, que había personas sinceramente interesadas en compartir con ella, que no estaba tan sola como creía, que olvidaba que sí tenía amigos, que no quería tenerlos por el miedo de lastimarlos (_matarlos_) otra vez y Sasuke Uchiha era una de las pocas personas cercanas que tenía en Tokio. Y en ese momento, por la forma de sincera preocupación con que la miraba, como jamás antes lo había visto (quizás sí la miró así, pero ella era demasiado ciega, demasiado herida) supo que él la apreciaba de alguna forma patética de cariño débil y con motivos específicos, pero igualmente se sintió querida porque esos ojos oscuros demostraban que era sincero (con motivos, intereses y todo) y en algún momento Sasuke le dedicaba algún pensamiento.

―Fue Gaara ¿cierto? ―cuestionó con la voz rasposa y al escucharse se preguntó mentalmente cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida.

Sasuke tomó asiento en el sillón que había junto a la camilla, tomó su mano (fría, reseca, muerta como ella) y empezó a ponerla al corriente de lo que había sucedido.

Él la encontró, moribunda, torturada y con dos disparos en el cuerpo. Llevaba una semana inconsciente desde aquel día y él se había quedado cuidándola porque sabía que ella no tenía a nadie más, sin embargo no por eso había dejado de lado su trabajo como detective, por lo que ya tenía a su unidad trabajando en la investigación del caso. Le comentó que Hinata también la visitó y que fue un momento bastante incómodo ya que él no tenía ni la menor idea que su ex novia fuese su amiga. La mujer quiso reír por las ironías de la vida pero no alcanzó a hacerlo cuando su amigo le soltó con recelo la noticia que desbordó el llanto, los sollozos y el temblor de su cuerpo.

La oscuridad volvía y la esperanza se perdió para siempre. La luciérnaga la abandonó.

Sasuke la dejó llorar, fuerte, con sollozos que hacen estremecer la tristeza, que se contagian, con los hipidos que hacen temblar el firmamento y roban el oxígeno. Tenten lloró hasta cansarse, hasta que le dolieron las lágrimas comprendiendo nuevamente que la vida era su peor enemiga, que no tenía derecho a ser feliz y que la culpa de haber matado a su mejor amiga nunca la dejaría en paz, que le robaría la dicha y la esperanza. Se la arrebataría porque Tenten lo tuvo todo y no se conformó, porque no supo qué hacer con lo que sentía y se aisló, no pidió ayuda y necesitó destruirse conduciendo a la destrucción y muerte de todos quienes la querían. Ahora estaba rota, hecha trizas, pero nunca acabaría; todavía no moriría porque tenía que seguir junto a la soledad, ahora de verdad, no como antes cuando creyó estar sola y nunca lo estuvo.

El Uchiha se limitó a consolarla, acariciaba su cabeza y enredaba sus dedos entre su cabello, le susurraba estímulos para que siguiera llorando, la incentivaba a seguir haciéndolo; porque lo necesitaba, porque tenía las lágrimas acumuladas y necesitaba liberarse de años de culpa, de soportar, de ojos tristes y sonrisas perdidas. Llorar por la luciérnaga de esperanza que había extinguido ya su luz.

Lloró hasta no supo cuándo, no sabía si habían sido minutos, horas o hasta días. La penumbra de la habitación se hizo más oscura y el molesto sonido constante que informaba acerca del latir de su dañado corazón seguía interrumpiendo los sollozos. Sasuke seguía a su lado, en silencio y acariciándole las mejillas para secarle las lágrimas que nunca acababan. Tenten nunca imaginó que su vecino tuviese ese lado tan humano y sensible, tan preocupado, pero en ese momento no necesitaba cuestionarse acerca de todas las facetas que desconocía del Uchiha, simplemente debía apretar más fuerte su mano, aferrarse a él y agradecerle que estuviese ahí, a su lado, con sus cabezas muy juntas, echándole la respiración tibia entre la oreja y la mejilla sólo para confirmarle que estaba ahí, que ella no estaba sola y él no se iría.

Pasó la noche contándole al hombre junto a ella la historia de lo que había sido su vida. Le habló de Temari y de cómo la mató, de sus hermanos y la venganza de Gaara. Detalle a detalle, caída tras caída, destrucción y soledad. Se desahogó y le contó todo el pasado que había escondido por años, remarcando aquel día a sus veintidós cuando Temari no volvió a despertar, la hora muerta a sus veintitrés cuando Gaara mató a su padre y sus hermanos , finalmente el tercer día (el más fatídico de todos) cuando abrió los ojos confirmando que continuaba viva.

Los tres días que la destruyeron, que la hicieron huir y le robaron el alma. Ahora serían cuatro.

Terminó por dormirse al final de la resurrección de su historia, con lágrimas interminables que llevaba ahorrando por años. Despertó cuando la doctora y las enfermeras entraron a la habitación para revisarla a primera hora de la mañana y comunicarle lo que ya sabía. Sasuke se marchó a esa hora prometiéndole con un beso en la frente que volvería lo más rápido posible. Luego del chequeo, Tenten volvió a dormirse demasiado cansada, con el deseo constante de no volver a despertar y la necesidad absoluta de un baño.

Cuando volvió a despertar ya estaba atardeciendo y la habitación estaba iluminada por un extraño tono anaranjado de un ocaso ardiente, como cuando el cielo se quema y Tenten se confundió porque recordaba que la última vez que estuvo en la calle llovía, incansable, interminable, anunciando la próxima calamidad.

Sasuke ya estaba ahí cuando ella abrió los ojos por lo que sólo se limitó a sonreírle a modo de saludo y agradecimiento, él también le sonrió a su manera tan propia y le besó la frente una vez más.

Luego de una nueva revisión médica, Tenten le rogó a la enfermera a cargo para que la dejara bañarse. Al principio la mujer madura se negó rotundamente argumentando que las suturas de la operación para extraerle las balas que se alojaban en su cuerpo estaban demasiado recientes, pero Tenten obstinada como siempre había sido, insistió hasta convencerla. A regañadientes la mujer aceptó luego que Sasuke se ofreciera a realizar la labor que le correspondía a ella, prometiéndole el máximo de cuidado. La enfermera se retiró de la habitación murmurando algo acerca de que tenía demasiado trabajo para más encima tener que bañar a una de sus pacientes.

Tenten no tenía problema con que Sasuke la viese desnuda, ya en otras ocasiones (muchas) lo había hecho, porque su vecino también fue su amante durante el último año, un poco menos que Neji y por culpa de éste. Porque el Hyūga no sabía que desde la primera vez que se metió entre las piernas de aquella mujer despertó la Ninfa dormida que habitaba en su interior y que a pesar de ser un amante excepcional, no estaba siempre que ella lo necesitaba. Y la lujuria bullía, rugía de necesidad y Sasuke apareció un día con sus ojos oscuros y la voz ronca que erizaba los vellos. Tenten no sabía sentir culpa de estar con dos hombres al mismo tiempo (sin que el otro supiera) porque aquello era insignificante y ella cargaba con una culpa que no dejaba espacio para nada más.

El joven Uchiha ayudó con absoluto cuidado a quitar la bata de hospital que la mujer llevaba, para luego dar el agua de la regadera y regular la temperatura. Tenten lo miraba atentamente sin emitir palabra, preguntándose quién era ese hombre que se movía con tanta gracia y fluidamente en el pequeño espacio que ofrecía el baño de la habitación del hospital. Se preguntó también por qué en el momento indicado no le preguntó las razones de su abrupta partida cuatro meses atrás cuando fue el mismo quien le comunicó que haría un largo viaje, se cuestionó también cuándo había regresado y porque ella no lo había visto. Su mente divagó unos segundos pensando en la alta posibilidad de que quizás él pudo haber sido el padre de su bebé si es que no se hubiese marchado. Se imaginó el momento en que le comunicará la noticia y él era feliz, y ella también porque necesitaba serlo.

El hombre se volvió a ella para ayudarla a ingresar a la ducha deteniéndose abruptamente al observar el desnudo cuerpo femenino.

Tenten distinguió claramente la mirada de su vecino sobre ella y cuando observó aquellos ojos oscuros, vio algo que nunca antes había visto. Sasuke no la miraba con deseo, con pasión, con la lujuria estallando en su pupila. En ese momento analizaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza. La mujer bajó su propia mirada para saber qué era lo que él miraba.

Se sorprendió al encontrar su cuerpo lleno de moretones y los parches que cubrían las suturas que antes había mencionado la enfermera. Alzó la cabeza buscando el espejo que al entrar distinguió en la pared junto a ella. Observó la figura reflejada y sus pupilas se dilataron horrorizadas ante el descubrimiento. No recordaba nada de aquello.

Tenía múltiples hematomas a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, los dos parches que cubrían las heridas de bala: uno a la altura de su clavícula (muy cerca del corazón) y el otro un centímetro más abajo del obligo. Alrededor de su cuello se extendía la notoria marca de una cuerda que se apretó contra aquella zona dejando la piel quemada, rojiza, debilitada. La misma marca era visible alrededor de sus muñecas. Distinguió también varias heridas hechas con lo que supuso sería algún objeto filoso cubiertas sólo por unas bandas pequeñas. En su rostro percibió la huella de un gran moretón en parte de su ojo y sien, otro en la mejilla izquierda y alrededor de la boca más un labio partido.

Olvidó los detalles, el momento, sólo recordaba encontrarse con los ojos llenos de odio de Gaara y luego reprimió todo hasta despertar ahí.

Observó nuevamente a Sasuke, este la seguía mirando con sus ojos oscuros llenos de rabia y miedo, apretando los puños y temblando levemente. Quiso sonreírle para calmarlo, pero cuando intentó hacerlo entendió porqué le dolía la boca en sus intentos de sonrisa.

Finalmente entró en la ducha estremeciéndose ante el contacto de su piel con el agua tibia. Sasuke se arremangó y con absoluto cuidado, con el latente temor de hacerle más daño o que terminara de romperse, lavó su cabello y enjabonó su cuerpo sin hacer demasiada presión sobre las heridas o hematomas, los cuales rozó con la punta de sus dedos como si intentara borrarlos, temblando de rabia cada vez que descubría otro bajo la atenta mirada de Tenten.

Para cuando el baño terminó, Tenten se sentía un poco mejor. El hombre la secó cuidadosamente con una toalla que no supo de dónde sacó y la envolvió en ella utilizando otra para su cabello. La castaña mujer se mantenía en silencio sin saber qué decir o cómo agradecerle todos sus cuidados, sintiéndose reconfortada (un poco, por el momento) ante todas las atenciones recibidas de quien menos imaginó (no imaginaba a nadie, no tenía a nadie) regocijándose del cariño y las manos masculinas que la guiaban hasta la habitación para arroparla con una prenda de algodón más cómoda y limpia que la que llevaba.

Fue en el preciso instante en que Sasuke le quitaba la toalla del cabello para secarlo con más esmero, que la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente asomándose por ella la alta e imponente figura de Neji Hyūga.

Tenten no lo esperaba, no lo recordaba en ese momento después de todo lo que había sucedido, cuando él la había dejado y la había rechazado. No esperaba tampoco encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises, malva o extraños refulgentes de miedo, tristeza y preocupación. No imaginó verlo nunca tan exaltado, descontrolado, levemente sudoroso y visiblemente alterado. No logró tampoco controlar las lágrimas que nuevamente florecieron en sus ojos al verlo y recibir de lleno todo lo que significaba su preocupada presencia en el lugar, el amor que su rostro desfigurado de miedo demostraba tan abiertamente y que ella renegaba. Que ella no percibió desde antes.

Los ojos del recién llegado se desviaron levemente al acompañante de la mujer que visitaba, frunciendo levemente el ceño al reconocerlo. ― ¿Uchiha? ―cuestionó desconcertado.

― Hyūga ―saludó con sarcasmo el nombrado.

―¿Se conocen? ―cuestionó la mujer contrariada por la situación.

¡_Tonta y estúpida Tenten_! Sasuke había sido novio de Hinata, era obvio que se conocían. Puto Karma, maldita vida que tanto la odiaba.

Pero la atención del Hyūga volvió rápidamente a la mujer que era el centro de su mundo, el sol que lo alumbraba y calentaba y que ahora se extinguía visiblemente sin que él hubiese sido el culpable.

No era necesario ser el hombre más inteligente del mundo para entender la mirada y las razones de aquel que acaba de entrar como un ciclón en la habitación. Sasuke sacó sus conclusiones y razonó que quizás si él no se hubiese marchado por meses la situación sería diferente, tal vez. Optó mejor por dejarlos solos un rato, si no malinterpretaba el Hyūga se enteraría de verdades dolorosas y un pasado inconcebible; conocería la historia de la mujer a la que sus ojos miraban con amor desmesurado, del que no se entiende ni tiene explicación.

―Espera ―lo llamó Neji siguiéndolo cuando salía de la habitación.

Tenten no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció sola en la habitación observando la puerta por la que los dos hombre que utilizó en algún momento (los quería, sólo que ella olvidaba querer) habían desaparecido. La soledad la noqueó y las lágrimas se volvieron más insoportables queriendo escapar. Por su mente pasaron en un vendaval miles de posibles realidades y la necesidad de volver atrás, viajar al pasado y convencerse a sí misma que no estaba sola, conversar consigo y contarle todos los horrores que viviría en poco tiempo, le robó el oxígeno. Si alguna vez hubiese siquiera imaginado que todo aquello pasaría, quizás no habría hecho las cosas que hizo o no hizo. Tal vez, estaba sola y triste y todos lo abandonaban.

Continuaba de pie junto a la camilla cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió y Neji apareció otra vez, como el mismo ciclón imponente, con aroma a sándalo y palo santo, los ojos de tormenta centellantes de miedo y el rostro desfigurado de amor.

Se acercó con rapidez a ella invadiendo todo su espacio personal y Tenten soltó el prolongado suspiro que contenía sin darse cuenta y las lágrimas fluyeron libremente cuando la soledad se fue y logró comprender que Neji no la había abandonado, que la seguía queriendo como ella nunca entendió y que estaba ahí, muerto de preocupación a pesar de todo lo que alguna vez le dijo.

El Hyūga enmarcó delicadamente con sus manos el rostro de la mujer, observando detenidamente cada marca que este poseía y el miedo y la rabia se hicieron más grandes. Secó con sus pulgares las lentas lágrimas que descendían por las maltratadas mejillas e intentaba encontrar las palabras necesarias para pedirle perdón por no haber estado ahí, por no cuidarla ni defenderla, por permitir que todo aquello sucediera. Para explicarle que se sentía de alguna forma culpable porque él la amaba y debía estar ahí.

Él la abrazó con delicadeza, apegándola a su cuerpo y contagiándole un poco de calidez. Hundió su rostro en el pecho masculino, inundando su olfato con aquel aroma agradable. Comenzó a temblar y sollozar más fuerte, incontenible, porque él estaba ahí y la abrazaba, le brindaba calor y auxilio, protección; Neji volvía junto a ella y los sucesos de aquel día en que la rechazó (a ella y el hijo de ambos) desaparecieron de su mente, porque él volvía con su preocupación, su miedo y el amor que nunca proclamó y ella se sentía amada, cuidada, protegida y menos sola, porque necesitaba, ansiaba sentirse así. Porque Tenten llevaba años reprimiendo emociones que estaban matándola lentamente; años de necesidad, soledad y amor. Ella necesitaba sentirse querida, anhelaba saber (de forma intangible, poco concreta pero verdadera) que alguien realmente podía quererla por cómo era, que no estaba tan sola, que no había quedado completamente sola luego que matara a su mejor amiga, que su padre muriera, que su hermano mayor muriera, que le mataran a la mitad de su alma. Lloraba y sollozaba cada vez más fuerte, su lastimado cuerpo temblaba como hoja al viento, como la tierra se remecía ante un terremoto; temblaba, tiritaba y las emociones se desbordaban al igual que las lágrimas.

Lloraba fuerte con el rostro hundido en el pecho de aquel hombre que la amaba y ella no lo sabía, mojándole la camisa y dañándole aún más el corazón. Neji se limitaba a abrazarla, besarle la cabeza y quererla cada vez más. Tenten por fin sentía que no estaba vacía como creía, que se equivocaba, que la querían, la amaban de verdad y se sintió un poco menos sola aunque el pasado siguiera demasiado presente y ella estuviera destruida. Demasiado muerta, infeliz pero amada.

―Él… él… ―la voz desbordada y rota de lágrimas traicioneras, ronca e incapaz de emitirse no le permitía hablar. Tomó aire sin separarse de él. Intentó serenarse un poco―. Él… él mató a nuestro hijo Neji…

Continuó llorando demasiado fuerte, con lágrimas llenas de dolor y tristeza, porque haber perdido a su luciérnaga, a su esperanza, a su bebé. Que Gaara hubiese matado a su hijo o hija era lo que más la dañaba en ese momento e incluso el pasado parecía más llevadero.

El llanto retumbaba en la habitación y ella ya no lloraba sola.

* * *

_¿Les quedó alguna duda? ¿Hubo partes que no entendieron? Si fue así logré mi comentido._

_No os urgais que aún faltan cosas del pasado y la historia de Tenten._

_Dejar en claro que no odio a Gaara, para nada, pero necesitaba darle drama al asunto._

_Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios si quieren saber más._

_¿Las sorprendí con la actulización? No esperen muchas sorpresas... quizás._


End file.
